Per Dominus Fatum
by Kurush Wuzurg
Summary: Crossover. A mage is sent to another world after suffering a heavy defeat, and becomes determined to both conquer the world he is in, and get back home in order to take revenge on his enemies. With the aid of locals, he cannot fail.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Negima. This will be the only time in this story when I write it. I do however own a copy of the game Overlord. Details down below.**

* * *

Prologue

Far off on a high plateau on a summer day, a huge ruined tower standing on top of a mountain oversees the landscape beneath. The tower has seen much better days because there are large holes in the walls and the top has almost collapsed down, bringing the tower down with it. The insides of the tower are not a pleasant sight either. The pillars stand, barely. The great hall that probably once was a throne room is possibly the best preserved in the entire tower, since apart from a few chunks of stone from the throne and its platform, it's intact.

Watching over these ruins are small brown goblins, or goblin-like creatures. Clad in loincloths and armed with clubs, they would stand little chance against what had come against them before, if it comes back. But there seems to be an old one of these tiny creatures. He is wearing a ragged and torn robe across his back with a small glowing stone hanging on a string tied to a stick. He is in deep thought. He must be either planning a strike on someone or something, or he is doing what he can to ensure that his small group of fighters stay alive, _inside_ the tower.

"_How long has it been since our Master was killed? Five years? Must have been. I haven't seen any real action since then. Those wretched heroes! They did this. Killed our Master, looted and all but destroyed the Tower of Evil and left us alive to rot without someone to lead us. Bah! This is just a setback for the forces of Darkness. We will punish those so-called heroes. But I admit, we may have to find a new Master." _

A feeling snapped up on his spine as he finished his thoughts. A huge surge of magic energy was occurring right now a few meters outside the Tower. Although his small group were of magical origin, only he had learned how to "smell" magic. It is never a good smell. Or it could be, depending on what kind of magic. But this smell was new. It didn't smell like something he had noticed, and he has sensed a lot of magic smells.

"Gubbin, Mouldy, Giblet! You're with me! Something is coming here! The rest of you useless bags of dung, guard the throne, or I'll nail you out to the crows as I did with the jester."

The old creature rushed towards some downward stair with three of his fighters. The smell just keeps getting stronger and stronger for every second. And the closer the group gets the more magic the others can sense. This is truly powerful magic, stronger than what the old creature had smelled before. Whatever it was, it could either prove their salvation, or their demise.

As the small group of creatures exited the Tower, an explosion happened right in their faces, knocking them back. When they rise up, they can see a small group of unconscious humans, or human looking people. The majority are girls; five of them have identical clothing. The girls with identical clothing are different so to speak. Although they look human, the old creature doesn't recall human having cat-like ears and horns with tails.

But the strongest smell of magic originated from another of this unconscious group. A small boy by the looks of it, with white spiky hair. His clothing is different as well from the others. His clothing is light regalia blue with a pocket on the left side of the shirt, if it is a shirt, and the pants are similar to the shirt. Maybe he is a prince, from some foreign country no one has ever heard about? But the scent of magic says that he is a magic user. Those are really rare these days. But how come someone is this powerful?

Giblet is about to go crazy over a girl dressed in what can best described as lacy clothing, this girl has blonde hair and a pair of those things scholars these days call "glasses." A pair of strange looking swords with no hilt on either hangs on both her flanks. Giblet is dancing around her unconscious form shouting some gibberish.

"Giblet! Stop dancing at once!" He shouts at once at his fighter. He had to think this over. This was clearly the work of the Gods. Where these people come from doesn't matter. What does matter is that they showed up at a requesting thought. Then it hits him. The magic started when he thought that he needed a new Master. And these were powerful people. Yes, this could be their salvation.

"Mouldy, get the others, we'll need all the hands we need to carry these people inside. Very gently, of course."

* * *

The next day, the boy wakes up with a burning headache. He has never felt something like this before. Not since-

Then it all floods back to him. His enemies smashing his forces, his primary companions being blasted by that huge spell, and then, he can't remember anything else. It's all a blur to him. Well one thing he remembers for sure: he wasn't encased in a stone coffin.

"Quick! Get it open before…" A voice is heard from the outside, when he blasts apart the walls of the coffin along with the removable roof. As he stands up, he notices the odd group of creatures standing before with fright in their eyes, except the old one. "Oh, never mind." The old creature speaks again, as the boy steps down from the ruins of the coffin.

"I take it that you're the one who put me in that coffin." He tells the old short creature that has clothing at least. The others only wear loin cloths and clubs, so they don't seem like intelligent beings.

"Yes, I had the minions put you in the healing coffin. You've been asleep for only a day or so. The girls are still resting." The old thing tells him.

"I have a few questions. One; who are you? Two; where are we? And three; why did you bother?" the boy asks this creature standing before him, his magic energy building up.

"I am Gnarl, Minion master and devoted servant of Darkness. And you and your friends are in the Tower of Evil, the ultimate citadel for the forces of Darkness. And I bothered because I am one to believe in omens, which are very rare on this world. And now it is my turn. Do you remember your name, young lad?"

This "young lad" had to forgive the old creature due to ignorance. But if he was anything, it was not young. And he does remember his name.

"It's Fate." He answers this old creature, which's patiently for the whole name. "Fate Averruncus."

* * *

**A/N: What, you weren't expecting Fate to be the protagonist for once? Let me tell you something. This is a story which I will not complete in a row; it's just something I write to pass the time when I'm bored or something like that.**

**This is taking place after the World Peace Festival arc. Instead of being killed, Fate, Tsukuyomi (which I'm sure you figured out by now) and his Ministra have been sent to another world, in other words, this is a Negima/Overlord crossover fan fiction story. Overlord is a game when you play a Sauron based warlord who has an army behind him literally, and goes on to conquer the whole world. Instead of having the warlord, Fate becomes the overlord for this army.**

**Don't expect this to go on, though. It might update from time to time when I feel for it. Otherwise, stick to other stories for the time being.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I will see if there will be as few OCs in this story as possible. And if possible, make sure the world doesn't surround them**** too. See first chapter for disclaimer.**

* * *

"Let's see… Your name is Tsukuyomi, yes?" Gnarl asks the young cheerful psychotic swordswoman.

"Yes. It is a pleasure to meet you, Gnarl-han." Tsukuyomi bows down before the elder creature. He then turns to the other girls.

"And you are, Shirabe… Homura, Shiori, Koyomi and Tamaki. Did I get them wrong or something?"

"No. You had us all down correctly, Gnarl-san. Thank you again for your aid." Shirabe answered him in return, though she did not bow.

It has only been three hours since they all woke up from their remedy slumber set by the small creatures. Fate stands on a balcony not far from the girls and Gnarl, overlooking the area where the "Tower of Evil" as Gnarl had called it. None of the maps in Mundus Magicus had this tower marked. Maybe this tower hasn't been discovered by explorers, or-

"Fate-han!" Tsukuyomi called to him from the group. As she walks up to him, she also sees the vast green plains lying out around the Tower. "Wow, I didn't realise that this Tower hasn't been discovered yet in Mundus…"

"We're not in Mundus Magicus." Fate cut her short, walking back inside, causing her to follow. "Wherever we are, we are not home."

"Eh?" A chorus of voices returned to him. Most stare back at him except Shirabe, who seem to be blind. Gnarl is confused by all this, especially since he didn't know that there are other worlds out there.

"This is not… our home?" Koyomi repeated his words. Being one of the more sensitive girls of this group, she doesn't seem to take this news lightly. "Do you mind if…" she starts off, but her voice fades away.

"Go ahead." Fate bluntly states, as if he expected some of the girls to panic. What he didn't expect was for ALL the girls to panic.

"KYAAAH!" All the girls shout, causing Gnarl and some of the other creatures to clasp their hands over their ears. Fate is slightly surprised by this, even Tsukuyomi is panicking. _Guess girls will be girls…_

"How did we end up here?"

"How do we get back?!"

"What's going to happen to us?!"

"Girls, if you let me…" Fate tries again and again to calm them down, but as their banter continues, he merely picks up Gnarl.

"Hey! What are you doing?" the small old thing asks him.

"Watch." Fate answers and raises his left foot. When he stomps it into the ground, it causes a minor earthquake, enough to make the girls stop their banter, but too weak to affect the Tower. The shaking proceeds for a while before dying off. They all look at him, baffled and surprised that he had magic in such a casual way.

"Fate-sama?" Shiori, one of the blonde girls in his troop says looking straight at him. His eyes look the same as always, but being one of his Ministra, she can see the real deal behind the poker face. Fate is angry at them, for what exactly, she guesses it's because of them panicking in a situation like this.

"We're going to get back home, girls. We just need to find a way." Fate says and turns back to the balcony of the large hall.

"Well, then" Shirabe starts off. "The first thing we ought to do is to find out how we came here in the first place. Maybe…"

"There's no need to investigate." Fate cut her off. "I already know."

"You do, Fate, uh, -Sama?" Gnarl gave a shot at these odd honorifics that these people talked to each other with. He ought to learn these as soon as possible.

Fate merely turns to the group and mentions their last opponent. "Negi-kun."

The mention of the young dark mage ticks off the cog wheels in everybody's head. The battle among the ruins of Ostia, the mind reading girl exposing their names, and Negi eventually knocking them into unconsciousness. The next thing they knew, they were all here.

"Somehow, Negi-kun had accidentally activated a forced displacement spell, sending us away from Ostia, although why we ended up here, I have no idea." Fate finishes, as if he had read their minds.

"Uh, if I may?" Gnarl speaks up raising one of his hands to remind them that he and his minions are still here.

"Yes?"

"I don't really know about how you ended up here, but maybe we could help each other out." Gnarl says to the strangers of his world, causing several of his own troops to nod with vigorous enthusiasm.

"In what way, could we help each other out, Gnarl?" Fate asked him. Personally, he didn't like the idea of working with less sentient beings, but since they could be of magical origin and they might have a way back to his own world, he relented and went with alliance method.

"Our former master was a powerful magic user himself, before he died five years ago. You can see from the rubble of the Tower of what happened really." Gnarl gestured to all the debris and rubble lying around them. "If you wouldn't mind taking over his job, Fate, then we might find something among his spell books a portal back to your world."

"And that means?"

"You find a way home to your world, we get a new Master to serve under, and the forces of Darkness will rise on this world once again. Sounds fair?" Gnarl extends his bony hand to Fate, hoping that the young looking mage will accept the deal.

"Sounds good to me. We were in the process of trying to destroy our own world anyway." Fate says, but does not grasp the little bony hand extended to him.

"Excellent! Come, this way." Gnarl runs away from the group gesturing for them to follow. Soon afterwards they arrive at a throne made out of stone. The uncomfortable stone throne had seen better days, as it had large chunks of it torn asunder. At least it was suitable to sit on.

"Your throne room, Sire!" Gnarl said as Fate approached it. When he sat himself upon it, a few of the girls had to giggle to themselves noting that Fate looked a bit cool sitting upon a throne. Tsukuyomi just stared at him; she didn't really notice that she was blushing at seeing him. Though Fate noticed it.

"Is there a reason you're blushing, Tsukuyomi?" he said, turning most people's attention to her.

"EH?! No, I am not blushing! Not blushing! Stop looking at me, dammit!"

"Alas, though" Gnarl said to get the attention. "One cannot be a bastion of Evil these days without wretched heroes lining to prove themselves."

"I can actually understand that completely, Gnarl." Fate responded thinking of Negi and his small army of schoolgirls from that school in Japan.

"That last lot was particularly bothersome, killing your predecessor like that!"

Fate nodded, though he already knew from the looks of the Tower about the death of the former Master of the Tower.

"Still, you're here now, Sire. Evil will always find a way, since you are our new Overlord."

"Overlord, huh? We ought to change that title soon." Fate said, finally noticing that his Ministra was kneeling before him. He merely shook it off as some kind of homage to him. They were his Ministra or disciples after all. "The first thing we must do is rebuild the Tower, Gnarl. Do you have any idea where any magic artefacts of the Tower might be?"

"Ah, yes. There used to be the Tower Heart, which powered all the magic things in the Tower, Lord. Sadly, the Halfling hero, I believe, stole it from us. The portal might have enough energy to get us there." Gnarl said stepping away from the throne and heading towards a large round pool. "This is the Tower Portal, Sire."

When the others approached, Fate silently chuckled to himself. "Water. Good, I'm natural with it."

"Just step through the water when you're ready, I'll meet you on the other side." Gnarl said and jumped into the water. Fate merely stepped onto the surface literally and let it devour him before it fell back to its pool.

* * *

Fate found himself in a hill overlooking a field of sheep surrounded by leaf forests and wooden fences. The sheep were grazing on the green spring grass, as expected of such thick headed animals and the birds were chirping cheerfully. Not far from the field, a walled village spanning from a hundred to three hundred inhabitants could be seen. For some reason it all made his stomach feel nauseous.

"Ah, you made it through the gate, sire." Gnarl, standing not far from his new master, whom he'd address with a royal title, notified. Fate began to note the gate itself. He stood in a stone circle ornamented with runes, surrounded by a half a circle resembling Stonehenge in its great days. Four pits that had each its own colour glowed in front of him. The colours were brown, green, red and blue.

Gnarl turned to the beautiful landscape around. Now, in a normal person's eye it would be beautiful, but Gnarl or Fate weren't "normal" themselves. "This tranquil wilderness…so rural and idyllic… Hideous, is it not?" He noticed his master. "Try not to inhale it, my Lord."

"It looks like Europe in my world, only this seems, medieval in looks." Fate noted. Actually, it was more like the Migration Period, with all the tribes moving around. One could wonder if they haven't just traveled back in the time instead of moving to another world.

"We might be able to recover some of our looted artifacts in this, lush, verdant abomination." Gnarl finally decided a name on the green landscape of the land. "Sire, did I mention that you can summon Minions from these Gates?"

"No you didn't, Gnarl."

"Try focusing your energy and call for our troops back at the Tower. It comes with the job of being Overlord." Gnarl said pointing to the brown glowing pit, which had raised itself in correspondence.

_Are you sure it's not you who needs to train a little harder? _Negi's words that day echoed through Fate's mind that moment. Trying to shake off his enemy from his head, Fate made a mental vow to himself and to Negi-kun, wherever Earth may be. _You just watch Negi-kun. I'll be back within a few months again, and then you'll watch out. Not even your mind reading girlfriend will save you then._ Fate began to call for the troops he had available.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? I felt the need to appease the angry spirits of this story to have this continue shortly. Maybe now they will let me sleep peacefully instead of literally pulling my legs all the time.**** Some lines were from the game, though you can probably see what is not from the game.**

**Right now, I'm a bit confused if it should look like the Middle Ages or during the European Migration age, following the fall of the Roman Empire, or the Dark Age, with all the small wars going on. Though I am going to expand the world of the game by just a slight increase of areas to conquer. Sue me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****I received reviews where they don't like how Negi "easily" defeated Fate's group. I leave it to your own imagination for now until the World Peace Festival arc ends of how Negi beat Fate.**

_

* * *

From the journal of Koyomi, Ministra Magi of Fate Averruncus. Day unknown. Month unknown_

_It has been a full day since our arrival on this world, and we're fortunate to have found a safe haven. Fate-sama has become the 'Overlord' of a so-called 'Tower of Evil' along with minions. The minions in question are all small, brown, resemble the goblins of our world and wear loincloths along with clubs. Hardly the troops worthy of our organization. They are all led by a much older minion called Gnarl, who seems to know what he's doing._

_Yesterday, he accepted us as his new masters and granted Fate-sama the title of 'Overlord' along with placing his troops at our command. Though the Tower could be better accommodated for. It's in ruins, having been stripped bare of any magical items, and then smashed into pieces. It's a miracle that the Tower is still standing. Fate-sama managed to return with at least one magic artefact from the Tower's arsenal: the Tower Heart. I'm sitting right in front of it as I write this entry. _(A good drawing of the Heart input here)

_From what I gather from studying the Heart, and what Gnarl told me when we brought it down to the Spawning Pit in the bottom floor of the Tower, the Heart is the source of magic energy that powers the items of the Tower, along with the Tower. It's filling me with energy right now, due to the proximity I have with the orb. It also seems to allow us to return to the Tower whenever we wish and provide access to its resources, according to Gnarl. If what he says is true, then it should have more than enough energy to send us home again._

_Today, though, we are all going to that village Fate-sama spotted yesterday. Gnarl said that the village name was Spree. Not very innovative name givers, peasants are. It kind of sounds like Bree from Lord of the Rings. It seems that people here don't have a good naming sense, or it's just a coincidence._

"Koyomi. What are you doing down here?" Tamaki, the slightly tanned girl with horns came down the stairs from the main hall. Koyomi shut the book she found with empty pages and tucked it under her cloak.

"Tamaki. How come you're here?" she asks her colleague. Most would just take them for being close friends. And they have been, ever since their 'battle' with Racan of the Thousand Blades.

"Fate-sama sent me down here to fetch you so we could go to the village. What were you doing here anyway?"

"I was studying the Heart. Quite an amazing thing, really. It should, according to my research, have more than enough energy to send us home. Or maybe even sustain a portal between worlds. That's just in the theory." Koyomi said. They both take a look at the vast orb glowing bright blue, surrounded by floating rocks of various sizes. Must be the power of the Heart.

"Come on. It's time to go, Koyomi." Tamaki said heading for the stairs. Koyomi followed soon afterwards.

* * *

"Unfortunately, I am not the evil entity that I once was, Sire." Gnarl said apologizing as the others were getting ready to step through the gate. "I cannot take the feel of green grass under my feet and birdsong in my ears. In fact I think I need to find a dark corner and something to pummel."

"So what are you going to do then, Gnarl?" Tsukuyomi asked the small elder creature. For some reason, she had somehow started to like this thing.

"I shall stay here, Tsukuyomi. The Heart will allow me to speak directly to you, and see and hear what you do."

"Well then, let's go then." Fate said and was the first to step through the pool. The girls were soon to follow after their master.

In the open landscape before them, the girls were somehow thrilled to see a beautiful area for a change. The Tower does give a good view point, but all you see are vast plains from there. Every now and then, seeing trees affected everyone positively.

"Didn't Gnarl say he could speak telepathically to-"

"_Testing, testing. One two- is this thing working? It's a bit grubby…" _They then hear someone blowing into what they believed to be a microphone. It sounded at least like one.

"_Can you hear__ me, Master?!" _Gnarl's voice echoed loudly in their heads, quite loud for them. _"Oh, there you are. I can now see you on the portal reflection."_

"We can hear you very good, Gnarl. What can you tell us?" Fate asked.

"_Now, Sire. The creatures 'round here are rather frisky, so they will have undoubtedly repopulated the area. But for now, head for that peasant village, Spree! Revolting name, really."_

Fate reached out for the Brown pit and it literally spat out the Minions until they were fifteen. Most were dressed in rags for now and for the love of the gods of this world, pants too. Few also were armed with small hatchets and two sported a curved rusty blade that was still able to cut. Well, beats clubs any day, one would guess.

* * *

When they approached the village, they found it under attack. The moat was helping the defenders a great deal, but the attackers had ladders long enough to go over the moat and onto the ramparts. The attack force was a large one in numbers, though not so big in mass. They were mostly the same size as the Minions, though a few of them were even as large the walls themselves! The defending villagers have the moat to thank that the big ones can't do a thing on their side. The small attackers were also a bit fat, probably having eaten a large quantity of food as well. They were not used to battle tactics, so they employed the big ones to do the dirty work for them. At least, that was what the spectators thought.

"Should we help the village, Fate-han?" Tsukuyomi asked her employer, now the future ruler of the lands, who was overlooking the battle. The shorties' tactic was a classical one; by attacking from the front, they hope to batter the defenders down, though the moat complicated things. The walls were the key to batter down the people. By attacking every now and again, they hoped to mentally exhaust the villagers until a point when the villagers would open the gate and assault them, and according to theory, that's where the giants(1) come in. Their job is to defeat the village's main force and allow entrance for the short fighters to plunder the village.

They must have tried this tactic before, if the villagers were using bows to fire on the giants. Though they were lousy shots, Fate had to admit; these people put up a good fight. Though it would only be a matter of time. "What do you think, Gnarl?" Fate asked his advisor.

"_I forgot to tell you yesterday, Sire. Killing innocents, and I use the term loosely, will increase your own powers on this world. However, this is rarely suitable for a long-term evil plan. That requires people, living people. Gratitude comes with its own rewards, you know."_

"So if we drive off the attackers from the village, we'll be received with gratitude?" Shiori asked the telepathic creature. For some reason, the idea of slaughtering innocents sounded like a good idea to her.

"_Correct, milady."_

"Then we'll aid the village then." Fate said, somehow thrilled to be in action again. He gestured with his hand. "Shirabe."

Shirabe, the horned girl who had a dangerous artefact, called it out. Her fiddle was not your average music instrument. It could produce sound waves strong enough to cut through rock and destroy mountains. Slicing through some large blobs of flesh was almost too easy. Upon seeing their heavier troops being turned to meat heaps, the shorter troops turn their attention towards the opposite direction, only to be hit by flames, rocks and beams of light that turned them to stone.

"Now then, little people" Fate started, with his little army of Minions and Ministra and Tsukuyomi with her blades at the ready with his word on hold. "We can do this the easy, or there's always the really easy way for us to settle this."

It didn't take long for the small guys to figure out the difference between the easy way and the really easy way. They all ran off, those who could still walk. The rest of them were the unlucky ones that were hit.

Once they had stepped into the area of carnage, the villagers raised their voices into a sense of danger. Two guards stood ready to confront them. That is, if you were stupid enough to call them guards. Both of them didn't have any armour, they had pitchforks instead of bows, not to mention that both of them had just seen the intruders drive off an army of monsters and neglected to note that the newcomers were a lot stronger.

"More Halflings! Get ready, everyone! Here we go again!" A bald one with a large pimple on his nose shouted. The other one had a large nose and had a hat whilst carrying a pitchfork.

"Hang on! Those aren't Halflings. Look at the one with white hair!"

"Hmm… Could be two Halflings standing on top of each other and the one on top bleached his hair! Yeah… I bet that's it! I don't trust those sneaky little wussnames!"

Upon hearing that, a vein popped on Homura, Koyomi and Tamaki's heads. "Well, if he is a Halfling, then what are we, then!?" Koyomi shouted at the front guard who mistook Fate for being two Halflings standing on top of each other, actually.

The front guard took a look at her, then at the rest of the girls, and then took a moment to think. "Elf/Halfling crossbreeds?" All the girls slammed against the ground. The other guard left a comment. "Those little buggers will bonk anything, won't they?"

"WE'RE NOT CROSSBREEDS OF ANY KIND, YOU STUPID PEASANTS!"

"AND WE'RE DEFINITELY NOT HALFLINGS!"

The two guards look at each other first, then down at Fate's party. The one with the hat spoke up. "Alright."

"Alright?" Fate echoed his word.

"If you lot aren't Halflings, then go free our men from the camps down the road. Then we'll let you in."

Koyomi, Tamaki and Fate together made a feint sweatdrop. _There simply is no pleasing people, is there?_

"If you are Halflings, stay right there so I can get my aim straight!"

"Let's go everyone." Fate spoke up again, and turned towards the camps' directions. The Minions and the girls followed soon.

"Hey, you're serious?! Wait! You don't know what's over there!" One of the guards shouted after them as they left the area of destruction.

"That never stopped Fate-han before, guys! We'll get your men back." Tsukuyomi shouted back at them.

* * *

1 Actually they are trolls.

**A/N: I was hoping to make this longer, but couldn't get any further. The camp is up next chapter.**


	4. Assault on the camp

**A/N:YES! Login finally works! I mean, what the hell happened? Somebody forgot to sacrifice a chicken again?  
**

**No reviews? Oh well. Guess that's the way life is. Really sorry, but I seem to have misplaced my USB containing PotM chapter 6, so you will have to wait longer if I can't find it.**

_

* * *

From the journal of Homura, Ministra Magi of Fate Averruncus, day unknown, month unknown_

_Today, we met some really rude men. Calling Fate-sama a Halfling. Wait, it was two Halflings standing on top of each other with the one on top having bleached his hair. That's it._

_We were walking in the forest when we stumbled some war party consisting of real Halflings and apparent Trolls. We drove it off with ease and then the villagers we "saved" had the nerve to call us Halflings. Hadn't it been for Fate-sama, they would have been dead. Whether it is by the Halflings or by me._

_At least they gave us a chance. They have a lot of men captured by these minor creatures, so we are to get them back. Apparently, it feels like we are just a band of travelling adventurers to them._

_Well, I guess it doesn't hurt to be called an adventurer at least. That's pretty much what we are right now until the Tower is fully restored. _

* * *

It is sunset as the band of magi approach the slave camp. For being such ruthless beings, Halflings aren't really that good in concealing their tracks. They were encamped outside a large wooden palisade with few guards up in a tower that had no roof and was accessible by a stair. Not a steep one, more of one you only needed to take 15 steps and then you were at the top. The rest of the camp was lightly guarded by Halflings.

"It's almost too easy." Tsukuyomi said, sharpening her blades for the coming slaughter of the tiny humanoids. This wasn't going to be as good her battles with Setsuna-sempai, but she needed to warm up.

"Let's not assume things are too easy." Tamaki said to the group's psychotic swordswoman. "There could be more somewhere hidden out of our sight."

"Good. More lambs to the slaughter."

"Hold on, Tsukuyomi-san." Fate said, holding his hand in front of her. "Tamaki can be right." He took quick reconnaissance of the area both in and around the camp. "Koyomi and Shiori, take the upper hill on the other side of the river. Bombard them as soon as you get up there with magic arrows only. We don't want to be hit by anything big. Once their tower is vacant, due to the rush out of the guards in there or we clear them out, I want Shirabe up there to keep watch for any reinforcements, and halt them with your artefact. Homura, Tamaki, you two are support, you move in only when we need backup. Tsukuyomi and I rush from the front once the magic arrows from Koyomi and Shiori start their impact."

"_Oh, you have a lot of experience, Master. There haven't been many Overlords who had such effective plans in store. I'm moved." _The telepathic link between Gnarl and the group of travelling villains in the field was still strong. The little old creature is keeping a keen watch on them and they could hear something of a sniff on the other side.

"Gnarl, it is touching that you think of it that way, but I need you to be ready for any reconnaissance if needed." Fate informs his new advisor.

"_Ah yes, Sire. I'll keep a watch out for Trolls. You know, those big blobs of-"_

"I figured that much, Gnarl. Let's move."

Everybody took his or her respective positions. Koyomi and Shiori took their position on a hill on the other side of the river next to the palisade, overlooking the encampment.

"Hold on." Koyomi said out of the blue. "Gnarl, you were listening when those peasants before called us Halflings, right?"

"_Yes, of course, Milady. How very rude. You're more like the Dark Elves. Ooh, maybe __they will heed the Tower's call again soon." _Gnarl started off when Koyomi coughed to get his attention. _"Sorry. I get carried away easily. We should punish them when we get back."_

"Now that I like." Koyomi said as she fired off the first missile.

The bombardment took the Halflings by surprise when they landed, causing the guards to panic. At the same time as they were fully awake, the front gate was brutally opened, revealing a grinning young girl with black eyes and a sword with an accompanying dagger in her hands, followed by a white haired human boy leading a minor horde of Minions. The Halflings gained enough sense finally to mount a counterattack, but failed to notice that the boy was a magic user. Small darts of stone shot into the necks of the guards, if they had any necks at all; they were that fat from all the food. Fate was having it way too easy when a rock hit against his barrier just an inch away from his head.

"_They're throwing rocks! Primitives__!" _Gnarl's voice cried inside his head. Fate looked at the tower where the apparent rock throwers were. He merely responded by swinging his arm at it, and a boulder the size of the tower smashed into it. _"Nice shot, Sire."_ Gnarl commented his new master with a hint of fright in his voice.

Shirabe took her place on the boulder and began her lookout. Here's a little readers should know. Relying on her ears is not enough. Shirabe is also able to feel the energy of someone else, passively. Her own magical capabilities allow her to do so, and that is how it came to that she just kicked off a Halfling that had climbed up the boulder to get to her with his little sword, and she didn't even flinch.

More guards came and she responded to their presence with her fiddle. It is a highly powerful weapon if you had experience as a fighter. That or you could just have gone to music school and practiced on fiddles specifically. You could say that she went there first and then went into battle.

In a matter of minutes, the fight was over. Or should I say slaughter. Not a single Minion had been killed in the fighting. Every Halfling in sight, save one, had been sliced to pieces, turned into stone, or been mortally wounded to be dying on the field without any help.

Fate was standing over the guard that was seemingly unharmed. But if you take a closer look, his legs were slowly being turned into stone, as a means to prolong the suffering. But Fate had a reason to do it.

"I'll only ask this once. How many guards are in the slave camp?" He stated to the guard looking at him from the ground. The guard merely hackled in his own language and attempted to spit in Fate's face. Only it bounced off his barrier. Fate merely responded by letting the petrifaction consume him completely.

"_I believe he said "More than enough to kill all of you humans." That or he really needed to go to a bathroom. I feel like going with the former."_

"So do I, Gnarl." Fate responded to his evil advisor. He gestured for the girls to follow him as they entered the gate to the slave camp.

* * *

It was night as they had infiltrated the camp. There were no guards so far and they had only encountered two villagers outside the inner gates. One complained that he had calluses and that his hands used to be beautiful. Now they are just covered in scraps.

"Are you kids going to be okay? I mean, the camp is defended by rock throwers." The other one, holding a pickaxe said worried about them. Although they didn't really buy the leering look he had in his eye.

"We'll be fine!" Koyomi said not happy by the way he looked at her specifically. Must be her ears. "Where we come from, you can even join the army at the age of thirteen. We can handle some fat Halflings."

"_Primitives, I tell you. They should have bows, or slings, or maybe-" _Gnarl started before hearing a fake cough from Tamaki. _"Sorry."_

They continued on until they reached the ramparts constructed for Halflings. Too small for humans, they were very well constructed, covering as many angles as possible. If the Halflings did have bows, then any attacker to this place was in for a real nasty surprise. Although the band of magi was no ordinary attacker.

"So, what plan are we going to use here, Fate-han?" Tsukuyomi asked the leader of the small army of magic wandering freely causing a bit of mayhem one place at a time. Fate merely observed the place for a brief second.

"I've got one order for you only here, Tsukuyomi-san." He said.

"And what's that?" Tsukuyomi asked with a blank appearance on her face.

"Go buck wild for all I care."

That was the only order a psychotic, blood-thirsty sword wielder needed in life. Make it a girl with a lesbian crush on someone and you are in real trouble.

**

* * *

A/N:**** Use your imagination for what happened afterwards, I for one suck at making details like this. Though having an animation running through my head only applies to my nightmares, really. Oh, and it turned out to be my dad's USB, and I will get the chapter back after the break. Sorry for the delay.**


	5. The village of Spree

**A/N: You people don't have a lot of imagination when it comes to things like Tsukuyomi going on a rampage, do you? Furthermore, I think I'm going to have these journal entries as a permanent theme to keep things going. Expect Fate's to be long and at critical points. Here's a little bit from Tsukuyomi's.**

_From the journal of Tsukuyomi, Shinmeiryuu martial artist and mercenary, Day unknown, Month unknown_

_Last night was great! Fate-han let me go at full power against the Halflings! Yay for me! Too bad that Setsuna-senpai wasn't there as well. I could have sworn I saw her face among the Halflings back then. I must be seeing things._

_We were fortunate to have found a crane inside the camp that I handled myself. (Undecipherable writing) Gnarl said we could use it to clear up our new home. That's great to hear really. We won't be sleeping in beds filled with lice then. I really do like sleeping in a silk laid bed with drapes where I can fantasize about me and Setsuna-senpai alone in that bed and (more undecipherable writing or the rest being censured after someone found and read it without permission)_

* * *

Sunrise.

Dawn came as the slaves held in the camp walked out of the gate leading to the ramparts of the camp. You should see the look on their faces. They're all horrified at the sight of something they just witnessed. Or rather…someone.

Fate and his Ministra along with the Minions and Tsukuyomi came from behind the people who were all walking in silence. One of them looked back at Tsukuyomi and then hastened his pace, now visibly shaking. Fate's Ministra were looking a bit shocked, because their eyes were wide open and Homura's were slightly twitching. The sword wielding girl on the other hand was grinning like a baby that had received its favourite toy.

"First the rock throwers missed her…" Koyomi said.

"…then those close combat midgets tried to counter…" Tamaki said visibly shaking as well.

"…then there was this troll that got sent out to stop her…" Homura stammered out, probably more shaken than the rest.

"…and then that peasant that got in the way accidentally…" Shiori said, with nerves as strong as broken glass.

"Thank God that he survived at least." Shirabe noted looking at the peasant whose clothes had clear cuts in them. He in question had fainted promptly shortly after Tsukuyomi's little rampage, and was being carried by four other guys, each holding a limb, and another holding up his head.

"_In all my life as a servant of Darkness, I have never witnessed something so beautifully orchestrated and performed. And the cherry blossoms too! Where did they come from? I'm highly impressed! Bravo Tsukuyomi!"_

"Thank you, Gnarl-han! That was really nothing; it was just my martial arts skill." Tsukuyomi said slightly blushing for being praised.

"_Martial arts?"_'

"Oh, you don't know?" Tsukuyomi said this time surprised that Gnarl didn't know martial arts. Now that she noticed it, the Minions were scratching their heads as well, looking at her with curious looks.

"Not everyone knows the term, Tsukuyomi-san." Fate said looking at her as well. "'Martial arts' is just the common name for fighting with a series of techniques and using only your body as your weapon, you can quickly overcome your foe."

"_So it's essentially a way to destroy your opponents more effectively than the normal with blades and arrows?"_

"Not really. It could be a way to defend yourself without weapons, how to use weapons or even to kill your opposition with your bare hands." Fate answered the confused advisor.

"_How is one supposed to do that with your hands?"_

"Remind me sometime to show you how it works." Fate eventually told him, and the group moved on to the village.

* * *

"You saved us! Our boys are safely home! A fine job, good Sir and Ladies!" The bald 'guard' expressed his happiness to see that Fate's group had succeeded whereas in fact, he actually doubted it.

"Oh, we were just making fun of you earlier. No offence, eh?" The other one, the guy carrying a pitchfork in the lack of a proper spear said, with a weak smile on his face, because he hoped that the white haired boy was the forgiving type. The girls giving him looks were not so forgiving.

"Oh well, what's done is done is what my dad used to say!" Baldy said waving his arm around. "Go on; have yourselves a drink at the Happy Mule! It's on me."

Fate merely nodded and motioned for the girls to follow him. As the two guards patted each other's back in relief, Fate stopped though.

"By the way," when he snapped his fingers, the Minions proceeded to rightfully beat the crap out of the guards. "I'm not the forgiving type sometimes."

_Gnarl was practically giggling watching the Minions beat the two "innocents" until they could barely stand._

Once inside the village, Fate and the others found it to be rather sloppy for being under constant harassment from Halflings. Having a closer look, namely seeing ten villagers having a brawl over a peel of apple, must mean either they are as gluttonous as sheep, or they're starving. Over at the Happy Mule, the local tavern, was a large, round black man from not around here obviously.

"Hello, there good lord and ladies! I hear you cleared out the slave camp." He said in a cheerful tone, as he took several pints of drink.

"Yes, that's right." Fate responded in his usual tone. "And you are?"

"Back home in Ruboria, they call me Archibaldamius Methuselah Wobbleboard III, but folks 'round here just call me Archie." The apparent tavern keeper introduced himself, much to most of them sweat dropping upon hearing the long name.

"Could you tell us the problems with the Halflings?" Koyomi asked the large man.

"Oh, ever since Melvin Underbelly came back from his adventures, things began to go down in a spiral." Archie began taking a seat by the table as well. "They called him a hero for vanquishing some evil Overlord."

_Koyomi merely sipped at her pint, pretending she didn't know anything._

"Melvin used to be small. Well, small for a Halfling anyway. But he developed a vast appetite. Nowadays he is as huge as his trolls. Stan got too close once, and nearly lost an arm. Melvin's henchmen stole our food and reduced us to grow more food to satisfy his hunger."

"And you've been living in times of war and slavery since then?" Shirabe asked Archie, having taken a drink of the pint as well.

"It's been like this for a year, and the village voted me mayor. I got the drinks, yeah, but no food to feed them."

"So the Halflings' attacks are because they think you are hiding food from them, yes?" Fate asked this time. Archie could only nod. "Right then, if we return your stolen food, what would you reward us with?"

Archie was taken back by the sudden request to help them. Before he could answer though, the alarm at the eastern gate sounded. A frantic man clad in more reasonable clothing, but still barefooted rushed to the Happy Mule.

"Mayor! They are breaking at the gate! We can't hold them back!"

A big roar came from the eastern gate, which must mean that there is a troll there. As everyone assembled there, the troll was having fun swinging villager soldiers around like a child pretending he is a martial artist with a lollipop. It was horrible to watch, especially since the troll was just wearing a loincloth. All the girls had to cover their eyes.

"How are we going to stop that-" Archie didn't get to finish that sentence because something rushed towards the troll, and before the big blob of flesh could react, he had received a flying knee strike to its chin.

"You stop it by going in fast and hard." Fate said as he stood before the big ugly thing. The sun was covered by clouds, so it was presumably safe for the troll for now. It launched a slow punch which Fate caught by the wrist and flung it over himself, much to the villagers.

"_Miss Koyomi, is this some sort of martial arts?"_ Gnarl's voice came through her head as Koyomi watched her master perform the strong throw. _"I haven't seen anything like that."_

Koyomi went out of sight from the others and then she could answer. "Well, yes. I reckon that is Jujitsu, a grappling style of a country Fate-sama once visited."

"_Jujitsu. Looks strong."_

"Actually, it can be used by small persons in order to beat larger opponents. Or was that Karate? I don't remember." Koyomi put her hand to her chin with a puzzled look.

"_I take it Karate comes from the same country."_

"Quite right. Japan is home to several styles." At the time she said that, Fate had slammed himself into the troll, making the blob fly backwards. "That was not Japanese martial arts for the record."

"_Right."_

Fate continued his fast attacks on the troll who felt sick trying to keep up with his eyesight. Until he threw up on a villager lying down on the ground. From there, Fate gave another knee strike to the chin. Until he got really bored and flew up into the sky and muttered the words "Kakon Omma Petrosoas." A white ray of light struck the troll and it was turned to stone immediately. The villager looked in awe as he landed on the ground.

"Tsukuyomi." He called to the sword wielding maniac. "You're in charge of retrieving the stolen food supply from the Halflings. The rest of you, spread out to secure any food fields you come across. This village is in need of those fields." He instructed the Ministra. "You minions go with them. I don't need you right now."

"And what are you going to do, Fate-han?" Tsukuyomi asked her employee, now apparent commander.

"Simple. Someone is going to have to teach these peasants how to prepare and to make war on others." Fate said, hinting to the villagers. He could hear Gnarl laughing his behind off. This was going to be written down in the record of evil Overlords, because this was the first time an Overlord intended to recruit soldiers instead of creating them.

"You're just a kid!" A villager shouted at him.'

"Yeah, what do you know about war!?"

"You haven't got a sword at all!"

These peasants must have been those who did not see him fight the troll at all, just attracted by the light. Fate responded by taking a rock imbedded in the ground and pulled out a massive stone cleaver bigger than him and swung it around with precision and ridiculous speed having his eyes closed. _**"You were saying?"**_ Fate's eyes glowed black where the white usually is and white where his blue colour used to be when he opened them. Everybody kept quiet because they were as frightened as a high school kid sent to do training from hell in a dojo where the words "Go Easy" don't really fit. At all.

"Let's get to work and show the Halflings what we can truly do." Fate said as he mentally prepared this village into a legion of soldiers.

**

* * *

A/N: I'm done. We'll be shifting to the girls' point of view in the next chapter (I think) and show how things go for them. You get to see what Fate will do to the village too, don't worry, those who are faithful to Fate Averruncus, the cutest evil shounen since Saffran from Ranma 1/2.**


	6. Certain events

**A/N: Thank you for pointing it out, Ansem Man. You seem to review all my stories, it seems. I really need to get my grammar fixed. Oh well. Moving on with the new war!**

_From the journal of Shirabe, Ministra of Fate Averruncus, Day 4 since we arrived, Month unknown, Spring_

_It is evening since we gained access to Spree. Our progress is going well, but Tsukuyomi and her band of minions has gone missing. Either the Halfling village is very far away, or she's run into trouble. Though after seeing her go wild last night, I doubt the latter._

_From what I've learned from a guide I've managed to find out here in Mellow Hills, according to him, there are several villages working together in these Hills. Spree is apparently responsible for the main food production. My guide, Bob, specialised in making meals out of pumpkins, but after being tied up in the sun by Halflings, he now believes that the pumpkins want revenge for the pies he made, along with the soup, the jelly and the ice-cream. How do you make ice-cream out of pumpkins?_

_The Halflings are only plaguing Spree, but Bob informed me of a Hobgoblin band living somewhere in Mellow Hills. They are marauders. They take whatever they want, and those who get in their way are either killed or enslaved. I have yet to report this to Fate-sama or Gnarl._

_I intend to return to the Tower tonight and see the extent of its repairs. Hopefully, there will be more rooms available for us to use. I for one have no intention to sleep with Shiori again, since she tends to snore loudly._

* * *

"Oh no, it's night already." Tsukuyomi said to herself as she and her group of Minions gazed at the moon when they were leaving that big Halfling burrow where they had found a VERY big pile of food, which was Spree's. "Fate-han is going to kill me for taking so long."

Well, considering the fact that she and her group had looted weapons, armor and food not to mention Life Force, which was needed to make more Minions, not to mention heaps of gold, one could say that Fate wouldn't hurt her. Just a nudge on the head for taking so long, maybe.

"_I must say, you are quite good with your 'martial arts', Tsukuyomi. I'm sure that the Dark Elves would be jealous of your movements." _Gnarl's voice echoed in her head, still unfamiliar with the term 'martial arts', it seemed. He was just as familiar with the term as a troll was familiar with the term 'taking a bath'.

"Thank you, Gnarl-han." The sword girl responded back. "I just wish that he wasn't that much a slave driver sometimes. Okay, he may be rewarding when I do well, but he's also very restrictive." She ranted to herself about Fate. "'No, Tsukuyomi-san, you can't kill these people. Were you even listening, Tsukuyomi-san? Observation only, Tsukuyomi-san, no killing permitted.' Argh! It's so frustrating sometimes, I can't stand it!"

"_Uh, Miss… It just occurred to me, but… are you in some way… romantically involved with Master Fate?" (__1__)_

3…2…1…

"_**WHAT!?" **_Tsukuyomi's voice could be heard all the way to Spree and a tied up farmer scared of pumpkins, not to mention a cow turning its head towards the direction of the scream, mooing in curiosity.

"_I was just wondering, really!"_

_Shall we move to other perspectives, okay? Let's leave Tsukuyomi to her misery for now…_

"I'm bored." Homura said as she and Koyomi kept walking along the road.

"Come on now, Homura." Koyomi said whilst their Minions followed tightly behind. She wondered why at fact. "Seeing all the other villages according to what Shirabe said is not so bad."

"It is when every one of those villages has names that _rhyme_. Spree, Dree, Kree, Pree, even Eree (pronounced Eh-reeh) if we come across another village with a name that is short and ends with 'ee', I'm going to burn it." Homura said angrily, with her hair starting to act up again, making Koyomi wonder if it was a wise decision to add her along on this trip.

The fourth village wasn't too far ahead. It seemed a lot like Spree, only that the inn's name was different. Instead of the 'Happy Mule', the inn's name was 'Prancing Pony.'

**A/N: Hold on. Isn't that the inn in Lord of the Rings in…?**

"Welcome to the village of Bree, girls!" A happy villager, obviously drunk shouted out to them as they entered the town.

_**Snap!**_

_Let's do something else for 20 minutes, then come back! She should be done by then._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_We now return to the village of Spree, population; you're kidding right?_

"_Great. Now who's going to be in charge of the beer production?" _Gnarl wondered as he observed from Koyomi's eyes as she overlooked the ruined and burning wreckage that once was Bree. Where there were once kids playing happily drinking beer along with their parents (2), there were scorched bodies of adults littered across the streets. At least the children down there were alright. Koyomi watched in horror as to what her fire conjuring, unconscious friend being carried gently by the Minions had done.

"We can fix this, right?" Koyomi wondered openly for Gnarl to hear. "We can fix this? Without anyone finding out? Yes? Can we fix this?"

"_Unless you got a spell book that contains all the world changing spells that was ever made, I'm afraid that would be impossible."_

"Mou, Fate-sama is going to kill us for this! This time for sure!"

"_You know, you're the second one to say that today."_

"Not helping!"

_Let's move to Fate and see what he's up to…_

"Oh look. Seems something went awry back over at Bree." A villager named Áedh observed the cloud of smoke rising to the southeast of the main gate. Every able bodied man who was off duty from watching after Halflings had gathered in the village centre where Fate could teach them how to fight properly. As in soldier like style, not like a drunkard who stumbles upon a group of Hobgoblins, all armed to the teeth while he's carrying a knife for peeling fruit, belches and says that he could all of them at once.

"I think I have a fair idea of what happened there." Fate stated, the memory of a certain girl's temperament sprung into mind. "But let's not worry about Bree for now. Any one else before we call it a day?" He asked to the awfully and utterly beaten up peasants, who moaned in pain and hissed in agony whenever they tried to move. Now how are they supposed to impress that hot circus girl who comes by every now and then with their good looks? If you could call it good looks before Fate happened…

"I'll take you on this time." The voice of a young boy came from behind the magi's back. He didn't seem to be more than fifteen summers old, and wore quite neat clothing, with a leather jacket covering his white shirt. He also wore brown pants that weren't in rags along with matching boots in the same colour. He had black hair, the same as the old man standing behind him in matching clothing, and blue eyes. Finally, he wore an old but sturdy sword in his hand, so far the only sword that Fate had seen in the whole of Spree. But it was too large for the boy's size.

"Old man, what is your name?" Fate turned his attention to the boy's apparent father.

"Lóegaire." The old man responded.

"Are you to old to fight me yourself, or is your son looking for trouble?"

That seemed to make the boy angry and you could see it on his face. The old man named Lóegaire didn't react at all to that question at first.

"You'll have to forgive Cadeyrn. He is strong, I assure you of that sir, but also overconfident. He wouldn't back down despite what I told him. Besides, you should have noticed my own walk." Rannek tried to walk, but ended up limping instead.

"I see." Fate responded to that. "Cadeyrn, was it?" He turned to the young boy. "I want you to come at me with everything you have. There is no reason to hold back."

Cadeyrn tightened his grip on his father's sword, clenched his teeth and charged, roaring at Fate.

_Shirabe should be back at the Tower by now._

Shirabe walked among the construction sites and rubble that was being cleared. The Minions were working vigorously despite the fact that rubble, small or very big was falling down on them. She had ditched Bob behind at his farm, still tied up, because he had forgotten about it in the first place when he saw the pumpkins. How come that a man who used to grow pumpkins is now suffering from Cucurbitophobia? Never mind that question, it was stupid anyway.

"Since we got the crane back, we've been working constantly to clear up the rooms here, Lady Shirabe." Gnarl reported as he walked next to her. Knowing fully of what she could do, since she was a disciple of Fate, he didn't even attempt to look up her skirt.

"How far are they done?"

"We've focused mainly on clearing up the private quarters for the Master, as well as for the servants. Those rooms used to be single quarters, all ten of them, plus the Master's room. But since there are five Mistresses in the Tower, we have to rearrange them to suit you beautiful ladies. I recommend you take a room now while the others are out." Gnarl responded to her question, to which she only nodded in return. The portal glowed brightly white as Koyomi hiding her face in her palms emerged from it, along with an unconscious Homura carried by the brown Minions, designated by Gnarl as the fighters in the Minion army.

"What happened to you two?" Shirabe asked Koyomi, who looked at her and then returned her face to the hands.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Does it have anything to do with the smoke at Bree?" Shirabe asked her this time. Unbeknownst to them, the portal glowed white again. But Koyomi was too mad to notice it and Shirabe could not see.

"Listen up, Shirabe! It is absolutely necessary that Fate-sama doesn't find out about what happened at Bree! We'll be in…"

"What happened at Bree?" Fate asked from behind the two girls. He was standing next to a floating boy in mid-air while holding a sword that was a bit big for his hands.

"AAAAH!" Koyomi shrieked at the sight of her master. Then she bounced away at a surprising speed, before hiding herself behind the throne, which was still being repaired. Fate noticed Homura being carried.

"What happened to Homura?"

"Um, Sire…" Gnarl started, getting Fate's attention to him. "It would seem that lady Homura is responsible for the destruction of Bree. She started to burn everything she saw there. Ah, the screams and flames acting up, the smell of death heavy in the air, ah, I've never felt so happy about it before. Lady Koyomi managed to stop her just before she burned the children."

"Big bulge! Big bulge!" One of the Minions exclaimed, poking at a spot on Homura's head.

"Giblet! Don't do that to the Mistress!" Gnarl shouted smacking Giblet on the head. "Or else, I'll throw you into the fire pit by the throne."

"Guess it can't be helped." Fate said calmly. The boy floating in mid-air stopped floating and fell face down on the floor next to Fate. "Homura has a rather short temperament, and little can stop her once she snaps. Koyomi did a good job. Where are Shiori and Tamaki?"

"Oh, let me check, Master." Gnarl said, going to the pool. "Þykja stúlka af Gnæfa." He instructed it. The pool glowed gently before it showed Tamaki and Shiori, hands tied up and sitting on their knees in front of a large shadow, which seemed to laugh. "Oh dear, it seems that they have been taken captive by Hobgoblins."

"Hobgoblins?" Fate inquired. "Do you others know about them?"

Cadeyrn decided to rise up, since the fall had apparently woken him up, it seemed. "Marauders. They take what they want and we can't do anything about it. Eree tried to stand against them and almost got itself wiped out."

Fate noticed that Shirabe was a bit stiff. "You found out and didn't report it, Shirabe?"

Shirabe jumped at his question, but managed to kneel down. "I, Shirabe, intended to report it when you returned, Fate-sama, but the commotion about Homura seemed to take up the time, so I could not as you just returned, Fate-sama."

"Eh? Feito-sama?" Cadeyrn wondered, since he wasn't familiar with Japanese honorifics. What was Japanese anyway? That odd language they spoke?

"Understandable, Shirabe. I didn't ask for a report and Homura and Koyomi made a bit of a ruckus. You're forgiven, Shirabe." Fate responded calmly. "Now to the task at hand. Shirabe, when she has calmed down, tell Koyomi to fetch back Tsukuyomi-san from Spree. She should have delivered the food to the village by now. Gnarl, I want you to keep an eye on Shiori and Tamaki, keep me informed on their situation. Homura is unconscious, so we'll put her in a room for now. Are the rooms cleared?"

"They are, Sire." Gnarl responded.

"Then put her in one. I don't care which."

"And you, Fate-sama? What will you do?" Shirabe asked him.

"Cadeyrn and I will go after the Hobgoblins to get Shiori and Tamaki back."

"What!?" Cadeyrn's shout was loud enough for the Minions to stop repairing and look at the conversation, but a glare from Gnarl sent them back to work.

"You wanted to prove that you are strong, didn't you say so back in Spree? Your father had no objection when I brought you here, so you are under my service until I say otherwise." Fate responded to the young warrior's question.

"Even so, how do you plan on fighting Hobgoblins? They have military training day and night. They have excellent weapons and armour, formations and strategy thinking unlike…" Cadeyrn stopped talking about the dangerous things of Hobgoblins, when he could have sworn he saw a very faint smile on Fate's face.

"Sounds like just what we need."

_What have I gotten myself into!?_

**

* * *

A/N: …And…CUT! We'll leave things there. Do you guys want to see Fate take care of the Hobgoblins or not? I've been avoiding major fights for a while now, so you must be willing that I write something like a battle down. What do you say?**

**Until next time; PotM will update next for me, after that, chapter 7 of the Gaelic hunter finally.**

**OMAKE**

Tsukuyomi was at a table outside the Happy Mule, the party of celebration because food has been returned to them, was in full swing. But Tsukuyomi didn't seem very happy at it.

_Why do I feel like I've been left out?_

**P.S: I think Yomi-chan was a bit OOC in this chapter.**

**1 I think I lost the original plot while doing the other stories.**

**2 They really did drink beer in the Dark Ages. Beer was more nutritious than water, as water could be contaminated back then.**


End file.
